


Anniversaries

by kheigers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hermione Dies, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Dies, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kheigers/pseuds/kheigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Harry living through the years after the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.   
> (Ron and Hermione died in the final surge of the Battle)

Harry loves his godfather. He’s loved him from the moment that Sirius gave him a stilted invitation to come live with him that was accepted instantly. Even if he never got to live with him during school, first because of a traitorous, escaping rat, and then because of a temporary misplacement. 

 

 

__  
You… found… He’s alive?  
…  
Veil… portal  
…  
Bellatrix cursed  
…  
Lost his memory until last month  
…  
He’s been trying to come back  
…  
Couldn’t find you  
…  
Pup…Siri  


 

 

At the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry arrives with Sirius and doesn’t say a word to anyone. He doesn’t give a speech, and sits in the back. Sirius can’t stand to hear about Remus or Tonks. He goes to see Teddy and Andromeda once a week, but he never talks about Teddy’s parents. Harry knows that Sirius feels that he should have died instead of Remus and works hard to get Sirius to see his worth.

 

 

At the fifth anniversary of the Battle, Harry arrives with Sirius and gives a short speech. He still doesn’t talk to anyone though, and Sirius saves his seat in the back row. When they go home together that night, they stay quiet and hold each other on the couch. Neither of them goes to their beds, instead, they sleep still wrapped up in each other on the couch,

 

The tenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts is a month after Harry and Sirius’ first wedding anniversary. They give a speech together, because neither one of them want to let go of the other’s hand. They still sit in the back, and don’t really talk to anyone, but that’s okay. Harry is all that Sirius needs and Sirius is all Harry needs. 

 

 

Teddy Lupin grows up with his grandmother, but he spends one day a week with his uncles. Uncle Sirius can’t stand the cold and doesn’t talk about Teddy’s parents. Uncle Harry jumps at loud noises and sudden flashes of light. Teddy doesn’t mind though, because they have always been there for him. They don’t mind if he floo calls them at odd hours with strange questions, because they often have trouble sleeping. They taught him to defend himself and always laugh at his new hair colours.

 

At the one hundredth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry arrives alone. He sits in the back and wears a black wedding band. He stays quiet and doesn’t give a speech. Afterwards, he goes home and sits alone on a couch still covered in silver and black dog hairs. 

 

At the hundred and first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Sirius are smiling and sitting with Remus, and Tonks, and James and Lily, and Ron and Hermione.


End file.
